


Without a Care in the World

by infernalstars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post exile Tommy, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), icarus - Freeform, l'manburg, mention of fire, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: Post Doomsday, Tommy reflects on his actions and how he got to where he is now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Without a Care in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i love the story of Icarus so take this.
> 
> this is after doomsday so spoiler warning 
> 
> trigger warning for suicidal ideation, mentions of dreams abuse and a lot of mentions of fire in a metaphorical sense 
> 
> ******this is strictly abt tommys character, not tommy himself. but if it crosses any boundaries it will be taken down no questions asked. ********
> 
> follow me on twitter: @ ghosttopia

How old were you the first time you touched the sun and let yourself burn without a care in the world? 

Tommy didn't remember. He felt the heat of a thousand suns burn within him whenever his anger rose. The flames climbed higher and higher being all consuming. 

They burned so hot, so bright, that they blinded him. He could not see past the hot, scalding anger. 

This was his fatal flaw. 

It's what would seal his fate, his final death was practically written in stone. The flames would consume him, destroy him. 

He'd be left to burn, burn, burn to ashes. Left to be scattered in the wind, among the ruins of L’Manburg. His ashes mingling with the ashes of the L’Manburg Tree. 

His blinding, white hot rage had cost him two lives and an exile. All for the sake of L’Manburg. He felt a warm yellow glow staring down at the still smoldering ruins. 

He was angry.

This thing that had cost him almost everything. Gone. 

He looked up at the catwalk Dream had built above the heart of L’Manburg. The canons were still there. He contemplated climbing up there, but heights made all the warm anger leave him. He liked the warmth. 

He knew Dream was at the core of all this. Dream made him see red. A red that burnt everything in his wake to get the true target, the true cause of his pain. 

Tommy had grown quite retrospective in exile. He had nearly too much time to think in the cold. He hated the cold. 

He grew up in Phil’s warm house, the fire always burning bright orange. A comforting warmth with his brothers by his side and Wilbur sang of a nation yet to be. 

After returning from exile, he saw what he left in his wake: the shambles of George’s house, the build battle on someone's front lawn. All the destruction, the chaos.

He’s been so blinded that he hadn't seen the consequences of burning. He hasn't seen the fall coming. He was a fool. He felt a gnawing, warm, yellow guilt in his chest.

He could explain his actions perfectly clearly in hindsight. The recollection made him feel warm as he recalled the anger. 

The build battle: Dream had the discs. He'd do anything to get them back. 

George's House: Wilbur had betrayed him. He was angry. George's house was the first thing he saw. 

It made more sense in the moment. 

Tommy thought, perhaps he liked the sting of the burn. He liked the burn, the all consuming anger inside of him. 

He wondered how long he could burn before he crumbled into ashes. He wondered which flash of white behind his eyes would make him fall like Icarus. What would make his wings catch fire, send him tumbling toward the sea, never to be seen again. No longer able to go unscathed, but forced to truly burn for his dogmatism. 

Dream had hurt him, he knew that much, but he’d been right. Tommy’s actions could not go unpunished. 

He had to burn, not by his own hand either. He had to burn. It was just the cycle of things. It was karmic retribution; a way to balance the world. 

Tommy was sixteen the first time he touched the sun and let himself burn without a care in the world. He thought, perhaps, he liked the pain. 

He knew he deserved it.


End file.
